


With My Luck

by flyienseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyienseven/pseuds/flyienseven
Summary: Mark runs into trouble every single day and manages multiple jobs to keep up with his lifestyle. His bad luck gets him into trouble way too often and attracts attention from the big boss one day. The boss insists that Mark becomes his personal assistant more for his own entertainment and less for actual work.





	1. Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> I do not own GOT7. Nor am I associated with JYPE. Any pictures/quotes/video content that I may post up are credited to the rightful owners. Thank you. 
> 
> This story is ©flyienseven 2016.

A loud screech sounded and Mark landed on his back when he stumbled backward, feeling the hard impact of the concrete and his backpack. So much for avoiding the maniac driver, he tripped over himself anyway. 

"Fuck my life.." He groaned and slowly lifted himself back up. His chocolate brown eyes found their way to the driver of the car that nearly ran him over and he puffed some air out in frustration, making his dark fringe ruffle a bit. 

Of all things that could have happened! He almost got ran over by a car. A damn expensive ass car. 

A frantic guy stepped out and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me!" 

Mark sighed as he dusted himself off. "It's fine, I didn't get hurt anyway." He didn't really get a nice look at the stranger as he checked his watch and his eyes bulged out. 

"Crap I'm late!!" Mark whined and ran off with his backpack on his back. The previous situation was long forgotten as he ran like a mad man towards his work place. 

"H-Hey wait!" The once frantic stranger called out to him as he looked back and forth from Mark's retreating form and his boss who was in the back seat of the sleek, black 2016 Audi. 

The stranger wanted to provide compensation since he was the one that almost ran the guy over, but Mark was already too far gone. Meanwhile, his boss just dismissed the situation with an unreadable expression on his face, making the poor driver shiver in fear. "Let's just go Jinyoung, he's already ran too far anyway." 

-

This was the third time that he would be late to work. 

As he ran down the streets of Seoul, he passed by multiple cafes, shops, and waved at people that he knew. Which wasn't very many considering that he only started living here five years ago. He greeted everyone as quickly as possible while making his way to the restaurant he worked at. 

Just as he was about to pass up the cafe around the corner, he was completely drenched in water. It was that annoying girl who worked at the pet cafe. She just hates Mark for some unknown reason. On some days she would just come out and throw water at him for no reason. It was to express her hate, she said. 

"Yah!!! Again?! Why do you do this to me??" Mark growled at her while she just laughed and tended to her pets-- customers. He huffed and continued to run, ruffling his hair in an attempt to dry it. No time to bicker. 

"Damn it.." He looked down at his clothes that was now all wet and sticking to his body.

When he ran up to the door of the restaurant, his boss was there, waiting for him with this angry stare. It didn't matter that Mark was panting or out of breath. His boss wasn't phased. 

"You're late again! Do you have no responsibility?! You are supposed to be here 6 a.m. every morning! And you can't even manage that?" 

Mark bowed, quickly looking back up to his boss. "I'm truly sorry boss, can't you forgive me?" He clasped his hands together in a plead, setting all his pride aside. "I promise it won't happen again." 

"You promise? How can you promise when it's the third time this has happened?! You're fired!" His boss cruelly turned his back and walked inside the restaurant, leaving Mark to sigh at his luck. 

He turned to face the street with his hands on the straps of his backpack and puffed out his cheeks. "The world hates me today tsk." He blew the wet hair out of his eyes and walked around, hoping to dry his clothes. It was starting to feel real uncomfortable.

"Well, time to go to my next job." 

If Mark ever thought that life was easy maybe he would see it in a better light and go on about things better. But he doesn't. So everyday he runs into different obstacles and it creates trouble for him. He just can't seem to get rid of it. He endures it because he has to; to live and care for his grandmother at home who so kindly adopted him five years ago. 

As he approached 'Muffins & Tea Cafe', he was greeted by the nice manager. "Good Morning! Markie, you came super early today~" The sweet voice of his manager made him smile and it lifted his mood a bit. He didn't want to burden anyone so he didn't explain why he showed up four hours earlier than expected.

"Morning, I'll just go put on my uniform and then come out to make the pastries." He greeted back politely, walking back to the changing room. He put his back pack down on the floor next to his locker as he unlocked it. 

Mark quickly turned his head as he felt someone jump on his back, almost hitting him. "Oh shit you scared me Jae." It was his co-worker, Choi Youngjae. A cute little fella. 

"Youngjae! Why do you feel the need to do that every time you see me huh!?" Mark shrugged him off and ruffled up the boy's hair on purpose, messing it up quite a bit. Payback!! He laughed and let the poor boy's hair free from his torture. "By the way, why are you here so early?" 

"Ah hyung!" Youngjae gave a pout and quickly fixed his hair. The shorter boy kept his pout. "Manager noona asked me to help her decorate the cafe."

"Ahh... Well, I have to go prepare the pastries. Want to help me?" The older of the two was now fully dressed in the cafe uniform; white button up shirt, skinny black slacks, and a cute pastel pink apron tied neatly around his waist (courtesy of manager noona). His slim fingers moved away and put back stray hairs that were sticking out. 

"Sure~ I'll be out there so come out when you're done!" Youngjae skipped away and left Mark alone in the locker room. 

When Mark declared himself ready, he hung up his wet clothes, stuffed his bag inside, and closed his locker.

-

As Mark and Youngjae worked on preparing the pastries everything was going fine. They got some pastries done and ready for purchase, but they need more to last the entire day. Knowing this, Mark worked a little too fast and spilled some of the ingredients, flour and baking powder everywhere. Pots and oven trays crashing to the floor, creating a loud disturbance. The manager noona heard and came marching. She's nice...until you mess with her kitchen. 

"Yah!! Maaaaark!" The noona glared down at said person who was on the floor cleaning up the spilled contents. He looked up and grinned nervously. 

"Hehehe sorry noona~ I'm cleaning it up." 

"You better clean it up. Make it spotless! And don't make a mess next time." 

Mark nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am!" 

With that, the manager busied herself with paperwork and prepared the cafe before she opened the door for daily customers since it doesn't open until 10 a.m. He sighed in relief when she finally went on about her own business and let his shoulders slump a little. Being loud and positive takes a toll on him for sure, but for the sake of keeping this job, he'll do anything. He needs to keep this job.

Mark sighed again when he was finished cleaning up. "Ah...really. The world hates me."


	2. He looks Rich

Mark was checking his watch again. It was five minutes before closing time. There wouldn't be any trouble if he closed up now. 

Right as he finished wiping up the last table, the bell sounded and Mark's automated response came out, "Sorry, the cafe is closed- " 

"Black coffee." The man said and sat down at a table. Mark blinked and turned towards the customer with the dirty rag in his hand, astounded. What in the hell? 

His eyes scanned over the man who was dressed in a classic black suit. Very arrogant-like attitude with a classy sense of fashion. Mark rolled his eyes. Ah...those kind of people.

Mark quickly put away the rag he was using to wipe down tables and bowed to the man who didn't even acknowledge him.

"Yes sir. I will be back with your order." 

When he went back into the kitchen he saw manager noona wrapping and putting away the left-over desserts. "Yoonae noona, there is this strange man that came in just now." He whispered, preparing the black coffee for the man. 

"Really? We only have a few minutes until we have to close shop."

"Yeah, some rich guy I guess. Well, he looks rich anyway. They never sleep, you know." Mark cracked a smile and went out with the coffee. The noona stood there as if she just realized something. 

"Oh my- it's the President!! Crap!" Yoonae quickly followed Mark out and watched from behind the door separating the kitchen and the sitting area. 

It seems that the President of the Cafe business was here. He is the one that gives the cafe shops money for supplies. Basically, he owns all the cafe shops in this area and stops by every once in a while to check up on things. 

Mark politely served the black coffee to the man he thought was only a rich guy. He gave a cute smile to the strange man and said, "Have a wonderful night." 

The president looked up to Mark and gave one simple nod. Not even a smile. A nod. 

Without any other choice, he quietly walked back to the kitchen with a sour attitude. 

"This dude...seriously...he can't even say thank you?" Mark grumbled under his breath, wiping the dishes dry with a cloth. One of the things he absolutely hates is when people think they can just throw out their manners just because they think they are above others. And that guy out there seems to be one of those people.

Shame... he was kind of good looking..

\---

"Ah President Wang...Glad to see you here." Yoonae bowed to the president while the other just sipped his coffee. 

"Really good coffee." The president, Wang Jackson, examined the coffee with a close eye and finished it. He placed the money on the table. "For the coffee, keep the change." 

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" Yoonae nervously gathered the money and watched as the president walked out of the cafe. 

"Oh he's so handsome~" Yoonae giggled, clutching the money in her hands, earning a light smack to the shoulder. 

"Noona! How can you say that? He's just an arrogant, rich guy. He doesn't care about you." Mark said with a scowl on his face. 

Yoonae hit him back on the head. "Don't talk about the president like that!!" 

Mark frowned and rubbed his head. "What president? He's no president if he acts like that!" 

"But still. You can't say things like that. He pratically owns the shop." Yoonae scolded. Mark scratched his head in annoyance. 

"Ah fine...but it doesn't change my impression on him! I'm done for the day noona. I have to go now."

Mark went back to his locker and changed out of his uniform back into his normal clothes. He bid goodbye to the manager and headed out. 

On his way, he kicked away some rocks from the side walk and huffed. Seriously, how can that guy be the owner of the cafe? He's so rude! He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It's not like he's going to run into him again anyway. Might as well stop dwelling on it. 

\---

He still had another job he needed to be on time for. Yes, another job. Thankfully it's only part-time. Mark was glad it was a night shift. It's close to home and he didn't have to walk far to get back. 

He sighed and walked into a restaurant. 

The manager of this restaurant only gave him the night shift because all he had to do was clean and the place was pretty big. It would have made him feel better if he had some kind of relationship with the manager, but he was distant towards all the employees who worked there so he didn't try. 

Shaking his head, he prepared himself for the hours of labor he was going to put himself through. 

-

By eleven o'clock he was dead tired, exhausted more than anything. Mark was finally done cleaning every single table and done mopping the floor. 

"Time to go home." As he exited the restaurant he said goodbye to his manager, who didn't bother to reply back. Mark just walked home happily not caring if his legs were close to giving up on him. He was exited to sleep. 

When he entered the apartment, it was quiet and mostly dark. Seems like grandmother is already fast asleep. So, he took off his shoes and tip-toed across the living room passed the kitchen.

He waited until he was in the privacy of his room to strip from his shirt and dive into bed. 

I'll just take a shower in the morning... Was his last thought before he drifted into peaceful darkness.


	3. Day Off

The morning sun shone through the thin glass windows and disturbed Mark from his sleep. He groaned and turned over in his bed causing his body to flip and crash down to the floor. After the rude awakening, Mark shot up and stood alert, only to relax a second later when he realized it was his day off. He hissed as he rubbed the arm that he landed on. A bruise was forming and he's sure it will be there for a while. 

He had asked manager noona for this day to relax. And of course his other manager kindly accepted his request for this day, too. Shocking, really. 

Nothing special was happening today. He just thought it would be nice to finally have a free day. He's been working at the cafe for about a year now and this would be his very first day off! He's worked at the restaurant for six months. So, it's fair that he has a day like this. 

Mark stretched with his arms out, fists curled, his shirt lifting and showing some of his milky skin. His hair was out of place, sticking out in different directions. He let out a small yawn and made his way to the bathroom, tripping over his back pack he forgot to put away. "Dang bag..." He grumbled, picking up the bag to set in on his desk.

-

When he came out of the shower he looked at the time, 10:26 am. "Hm...not bad." He quickly got dressed for the day, not really putting much thought into his clothes. Mark was draped in a black long-sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. Simple, just how he liked it. His dark brown hair was tamed and naturally straight. 

He smiled and shuffled out of his room to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his grandmother. When he was done he gave himself a pat on the back. He wasn't that good in cooking, but he couldn't possibly make his grandmother cook every morning right? 

"Grandma~ Time for breakfast." Mark called out in his sweet voice. He adored his grandmother and has never spoke to her rudely. How could he when she was so nice and giving? And of course, she is a very loving old grandma!

"Aigoo...Markeu.. you already cooked for us." His grandmother never really could pronounce his name right, but he never minded. She was scrawny but held a strong aura around her. Something that Mark really admired her for. She taught him many things that he couldn't learn as he was raised in an orphange and not by real parents. She came to sit down on the seating mats on the floor and both her and Mark enjoyed the breakfast on the seemingly small table. 

Even though they lived in a small apartment like this it wasn't so bad because Mark has his grandmother. Although he wished the apartment wasn't on the 3rd floor in the building. It was hard for his grandmother to venture up and down of this apartment complex, but what can they do?

Since he couldn't afford to pay for college, his days off were eventless. Most of the times he would spend the day in his room, cleaning, or cooking for his grandmother. 

Mark decided to turn on some music. He was in a good mood today, so good that he opened the windows and pulled the curtains up. 'To let in the fresh air.', he thought and grinned brightly. 

He turned on his favorite song, Hero, a song by his favorite boy group, Monsta X. No one knew, but he absolutely admires this group. And he will never let anyone know he likes them, except for his grandmother of course. If anyone knew and made fun of him he will personally dig a hole, crawl in it, and die. At least, that's what he thinks will happen. 

"Monsta monsta! X...X!" He shouted with his fists up in the air, laughing at himself for his odd behavior. He was way too hyper for his own good.

Mark bobbed his head up and down to the beat of the hardcore song, smiling as he jumped around his small room. He barely knew the dance to this song and instead made his own moves. He seriously...

isn't a dancer at all. 

His uncoordinated dancing made him look like a mad man. His hair was bouncing on the top of his head and he almost fell a couple of times. Mark continued to move his body to the beat of the music, unaware of how the sound of the music travled out of his room and cracked it's way into a window that belonged to an apartment across the street. 

-

Jackson groaned at the annoying sound emitting from the open window. He was currently tangled up in the soft silky blankets on his king sized bed. If it wasn't for the noise coming from outside he would still be asleep. What kind of person in their right mind would blast music this loud so early in the day?

He sat up grumpily and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. His bare upper body complimented the way his muscular shoulders outlined the rest of his sculpted body. Only clad in his boxers, Jackson angrily stomped towards his window and pulled it open; almost breaking the frame of the window. 

Revealed was a guy, who looks no older than 20 and from what Jackson saw, quite childish too. It confused the man when the guy was dancing around like no one could see him. He could only stare when the brown haired guy was smiling and prancing around like a damn little cute fairy.

He lost his temper right then and there.

"YAH!!!!!!!" Jackson screamed so loud it made the birds on the top of the apartment building fly away. The cranky man watched as the boy froze and snap his small looking head in his direction. 

On the other side, Mark stopped all movements, just staring at the man across the street. 

"Don't you know it's too early for that shit?! If you want to blast the music so loud, wait until my foot is up your ass and then you can have it as loud as you want!!!" 

Mark struggled to close the windows as quickly as possible and when he did he closed the curtains as well and crawled to the floor. He crawled to his speakers and turned the volume off with shaky fingers while whispering, "Duck and cover...duck and cover.." His heart also felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

He was so embarrassed by the handsome man's reaction he didn't dare open his windows ever again for the rest of the day. 

"I can't believe it..that was so embarrassing!" He jumped onto his bed and thrashed around. 

Mark thought about the handsome man and how he was topless...blushing a bit he shook his head. "That makes it even more embarrassing. I probably disturbed his sleep...ugh." 

Then it dawned on him...Attitude...manly...blonde hair...

He gasped. "Wasn't that the president of the cafe company?!" 

Damn it! The rude rich guy, who is also the president of the cafe, who also owns the entire franchise is living right across the street! Mark groaned and rolled onto his stomach on the bed, biting down on his lip as he looked at the window that he closed just now. Shuddering at the embarrassing event that just happened.

Seriously, if this isn't bad luck, then he doesn't know what is. 

'The handsome rich guy is living across the street. Oh, and he just threatened to stick his foot up my ass.' Mark sighed loudly and pulled the blanket over his face in embarrassment.

Where is that black hole when he needs it?


	4. Market

Mark jumped off of his bed unceremoniously and reached over to his lamp table for his phone. He dialed his manager's number. His heart was still beating really fast from the startling incident a few minutes ago. It rang a couple of times before she finally picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Yoonae noona." Mark didn't want to sound too excited or anything, but the shakiness in his voice was definitely not obvious at all (sarcasm).

"Mark I'm still working, this better be an emergency." The managers's voice was threatening and almost scary. 

It made him gulp audibly over the phone. "Noona....does the so-called 'president' have blonde hair? I don't remember.."

When he was serving the president, Mark didn't really bother to check out the guy...so he didn't specifically remember any important features.

"Yes, why?" 

"I think he lives in the apartment across the street from me..." He almost fucking whined  because holy fucking hell, it was definitely possible now. 

Yoonae screamed and Mark had to pull the phone away from his ear, wincing at the high pitched screech. 

"Are you serious?! Mark do you know what this means?"

"No, please do enlighten me, thank you." 

"Ugh...I have to go but I'll tell you later." 

"Wait-" There was a click and then he just stared at his phone. "Damn it..." 

The President must have thought he was some weird estranged child or something. Tragic. Mark groaned at his bad luck. "How the heck am I going to survive?"

Yeah, dramatic, but somehow it's okay to be like this. At least for him, right?

He pulled on his hair and put his phone away on the woodened table. Mark muttered some words under his breath and then went to go check on his grandmother. 

After coming out of his grandmother's room he declared the kitchen dirty and so he started cleaning. By the time he finished it was already 1:30 in the afternoon and he was hungry. 

Believe it or not, even if he was slim, he loved to eat and was hungry all the time. Beef soup and grilled meat twenty-four seven! Okay maybe not because he's basically poor and the minimum wage is not cutting it. But he does enjoy those foods on a weekly. 

Mark shuffled over to the fridge and opened it, "Let's see...okay nothing to eat. That's a problem." He paused after closing the fridge. "Why am I talking to myself?"

He can be considered an odd ball at times or all the time but he's happy that Youngjae and Yoonae can accept him for that. Those are his only friends after all. As handsome as he is, Mark couldn't become one of those social butterflies, like Youngjae. 

Mark was lucky enough to get the job at the cafe. All he has to do is collect orders and serve people. It was something that didn't require too much human interaction. Which was good for him.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Time to go buy food..." He grabbed his wallet from his bedroom and put on his shoes before heading out. 

"Grandma! I'm off to the market!" He yelled and dashed out to the nearest grocery market. 

After his long journey to the market, he had full bags in both hands while he walked down the street. They were quite heavy but he could manage. It was the only way to survive for the day anyway. Food is his life. 

Even though Mark has lived with his grandmother for almost five years now, he still didn't feel comfortable crossing abandoned alleys. The path he takes to the market is slightly different from the path he takes from the market home. His grandmother always said to never take the same path to and from the market (or any other place). He always tries to avoid the alleys because even in broad daylight, it's creepy. 

And unluckliy for him, there were these weird, creepy, old guys in the alley that called out to him, making him freeze. "Hey sexy! Get your sexy ass over here!" 

Mark's eyes widened in distraught and fear. Why did you stop for stupid? He screamed at himself. 

With quickening footsteps, Mark walks home, careful not to drop any of the bags. He swears he could hear footsteps coming from behind him. He's never been this scared in his life! 

As he approached the building, he was scared to go up to his apartment floor fearing that the creepy guys were going to follow him up so he put his bags on the floor and reluctantly turned around. He was shaking from head to toe, but stood his ground.

Just like he imagined, the creeps were following him and they made themselves visible. Seemingly a few thirty-year olds. The old guys were just laughing and making googly eyes at him. Mark shivered in disgust. Why oh why does it always have to be him in these situations?

"YAH!!!" Mark screamed at them, grabbing their attention. 

"Don't you dare follow me up this building or I will call the police!" 

The old creeps just laughed. The tallest one stepped up. "You think we're scared of you? Ha...we're just here to have some fun."

He stepped closer to Mark and touched his face making him flinch which led to him biting the creeps hand. Nasty, yes. 

"You little bitch! Why the fuck did you bite me for?!" The man screamed and held his hand. 

Mark stepped back but was held up by the other guy. "Who the hell do you think you are?" 

He was genuinely scared for his life and at any given moment, they could hurt him.

\---

Jackson, who has been watching the scene unfold in front of him, was up in his luxury apartment the whole time. 

 

The noise bothered him yet again. He wonders why no one else in the building hears this. 

Jackson leaned against the opened window, nearly seething. 

"You fucking idiots!! Let the damn boy go so I can go on with my day in peace! If not I will call the fucking cops on you! What are your names?!" He screamed with so much frustration it sounded almost demonic, making the old creeps scamper away in fear. 

The president was amused (to say the least) as he saw Mark pick up some bags on the floor and run into the building. Jackson shook his head.

"Kids these days.." 

\---

Mark ran into the apartment and got the bags safely onto the kitchen counter and stuffed everything into it's rightful place. When he was done he walked away into his room and jumped onto his bed. His heart was still racing, but for a completely different reason now.

He sighed shakily and bit his plump bottom lip when he thought about the president on the third floor of the next building. He practically saved his life!

Mark smiled a bit and thought that maybe president Wang wasn't so bad after all. 

He crawled over to his window and peeked past his curtains a bit. Mark saw the president with his window open and he panicked, hiding back behind the wall.

Mark's hand flew to his chest and he felt his heart beating fast again. It was almost painful and most definitely a different feeling compared to the heart-wrenching fear he experienced earlier. 

His cheeks flushed in a pink hue as he thought of the helpful gesture from the president. 

What an eventful day. 


	5. Being President

In the building across the street, Jackson sat in a chair next to his open window. His muscular frame was leaned against the chair. He wonders why he kept it open after the incident earlier when he had been complaining about the outside noise. He sipped the coffee from his mug and blankly stared at the window across from him. 

His eyes caught something moving, the curtains perhaps. Jackson squinted and leaned forward a tad, catching a glimpse of the boy's head. He softly chuckled when he realized it was the boy from earlier. He wasn't surprised when the boy coward away from the window. 

A familiar ring disturbed his peace and he sighed in frustration as he picked up his phone. 

"Jinyoung." Jackson had expected it to be his secretary as always since no one else calls his personal number. However, the only time his secretary would call is if something went wrong. So, he didn't look forward to the end of this conversation. 

"Sir, there is an emergency meeting in an hour that requires you to be present." 

"Why couldn't you have handled it? Today is my day off." Jackson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

On the other side of the line, Jinyoung started to sound panicked. "I know and I'm sorry sir, but I wouldn't have called you if I could manage this myself. No one is listening to me." 

With another defeated sigh, Jackson stood up with a hand on his hip. "Alright, I'm coming. Tell everyone to be present when I arrive." 

The open window was forgotten as Jackson left to his closet in search of a suit appropriate for the meeting. Something intimidating, more on the scary side. He smirked as he pulled out an all black suit. Black shirt, black suit, and a gold watch. Perfect.

\--- 

Being the President, it was important for Jackson to come to the meeting and provide autority to all the staff and Chief in command. Since, of course, no one had bother to listen to his secretary. It just meant that he had to go and yell at everyone for potentially trying to make the company look bad. 

When word spread that President Wang was arriving, all the staff lined up at the entrance and awaited him. The Chief in command was exceptionally nervous as to why the President was called to the company. He had no idea. Of course, Jinyoung didn't even bother to inform anyone of the reason. He was too bitter to be that nice. 

Once the President was inside, the staff became stiff and the atmosphere was tense. Something that was very normal. 

They all gathered in the meeting room with Jackson in the front surrounding the oval table. He had a firm stare and glanced at the Chief in command. His intimidating attire and hard expression were working.

"Park Jinyoung, report." 

"Sir," Jinyoung bowed before speaking respectfully with all seriousness is his tone. It was to guarantee correctness and accuracy in his words, something he was extremely good at. 

"There has been a calculation error in the papers recorded to order 1,000 boxes of tea leaves instead of 100. The mistake was made in the management department. I reported this to the staff of the management department and the Chief, but my statements were disregarded." 

Jackson inhaled slowly to calm himself while his knuckles turned white from gripping onto the black swivle chair too hard, "And in which cafe has this error occurred?"

"In Muffins & Tea Cafe sir." Another bow.

"You all are lucky, this was just a minor error, had it been worse I would have had all of you fired." Jackson responded in a stoic voice and it made the Chief and all staff in the room scared. 

His eyes targeted the Chief in command and spoke, "Fix this immediately."

"Yes sir!" The Chief quickly responded and bowed respectfully while Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. If they listened to him in the first place, then it wouldn't have gotten to this point and everything would have already been fixed.

The president proceeded out of the building and drove all the way to Muffins & Tea Cafe. 

\---

Yoonae pulled her hair and banged her head on the table. Youngjae was flinching everytime Yoonae's head met the table. This morning there had been 1,000 boxes of tea leaves delivered to their cafe. That's why she was stressed earlier when Mark had called her. She was busy making calls to the company to report the problem that is currently taking up a third of the cafe space. There was no where else to put the boxes. 

"Noona stop that. You're going to start bruising.." Youngjae laughed softly. "And isn't the president  going to be here in a bit?" 

Yoonae snapped her head up in realization, "You're right! I totally forgot." 

She quickly moved her bangs to the front to cover the forming bruise. 

President Wang called Yoonae saying that he was to apologize in person for the company's mistake. Although she said it wasn't necessary, Yoonae couldn't go against the President's words.

\---

"Damnit! I'm gonna be late!" Mark screamed at himself. It was nearing 2:30 and he was going to be running late to the cafe if he didn't hurry. 

He clumsily jumped across the bed and threw on his backpack. He ran to the door and shouted as he put on his shoes. 

"Grandma! I'm off to work!" 

A soft reply came and Mark dashed out the door and down the stairs. He didn't have time for that slow elevator. 

He checked his phone, it was 2:20. He panicked.

Mark definitely had to run now. He was speeding past multiple shops and taking the same path as the day before. What he didn't remember was that evil girl that was ready to splash water in his face when he passed. 

He turned that same corner and was completely drenched, again. 

"One day..." Mark glared at the girl as he tried to ring out some of the water. However, he continued running until he reached the Cafe. Yoonae had called him just a little bit after he got home from grocery shopping and said to come to the cafe at 2:30 pm sharp. And even though it was supposed to be his day off, his job is also important.

Once he was outside, he noticed a very nice car parked in front, but he didn't pay much attention as to why it was there. He checked his phone again, it read 2:28 and he sighed in relief.

He dried himself again as much as possible before entering the cafe. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed Youngjae and Yoonae sitting at the table with a man in a nice suit. 

Mark panicked when he realized it was the President and covered his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. His introverted self demanded that he make it passed them without getting noticed or else he will die. They were in a corner, speaking quietly, so he took this chance to sneak away to the lockers. 

Before he could even take a step, a stern voice called his name. It was husky and a bit light, surprisingly.

"Mark?" 

Mark winced at his luck and turned around slowly, keeping his head lowered, not lifting his head at all. His brown hair was damp and a shade darker, while his clothes were still wet. 

"Are you Mark?" 

His throat felt like it closed up on him and he couldn't get himself to say anything.

"Hello? Earth to human." 

That's when Mark snapped his head up and glared at the president. One thing that Mark absolutely hates is being mocked. And right now, he was being mocked by none other than Jackson Wang. 

"Yes, my name is Mark. Sir. May I help you?" 


	6. Dissed

His heart was beating abnormally fast and his palms were sweaty. Mark was in a situation that he could no longer escape from. He put himself in a giant black hole and was shocked he even had the audacity to talk to the guy like that. 

Well, to be fair the president was a little rude for mocking him so what's so wrong with a little sass? Oh yeah, I can get fired. 

Mark could feel his throat closing up again and prepared for the worst. 

On the other hand, he was not looking his best right now either. His clothes were still wet and his hair, oh god, his hair... 

Wow, such a great impression, huh? 

Shut up brain! Mark screamed inside his head. He could already feel his cheeks heating up and knows that his ears are bright pink. 

I just need a black hole to swallow me up, right now. 

He heard footsteps coming towards him as he put his head down with his eyes closed. Mark really hoped it was Yoonae noona, but it didn't sound like her heels. It sounded like heavy footsteps of someone who wanted to scare him, leave him on suspense, torture him- 

Okay maybe that's going too far.

But the next thing that happened shocked him even more. The President lifted Mark's head up and his eyes popped wide open. He was staring at the President with his brown orbs and flushed cheeks. 

Mark's heart was undeniably racing so fast and Jackson smiled at him so he thought the President was going to say something nice. 

However, the President turned to Yoonae and said, "Do you let your employees come in like this Miss Yoonae? I hope the customers don't see that everyday." Jackson said, nudging his chin as he was referring to Mark, hands stuffed back into the pockets of his dress pants.

Mark gawked at the fact that he just got dissed. He scoffed at the words. 

And to think I was going to give him a second chance! That bastard! 

As the President was turned around, he peeked over the broad shoulders and silently pleaded with his eyes, hoping Yoonae would not let him get in trouble. 

"No President Wang, this is the first time. Actually he is a very excellent employee." Yoonae managed to lie without stuttering. At least, the part about being an excellent employee was somewhat true.  

Mark sighed in relief but stiffened up again when the man turned around. The President looked at him from head to toe. Not really believing what Yoonae had said, but he'll let it slide this time. 

Afterall, what he came here to do didn't really involve Mark in any way. 

"You are dismissed." With that permission, Mark quickly walked away to the lockers to change and dry his hair. 

\---

"What a perfect day..." He mumbled bitterly to himself while changing. He couldn't help but think the President was messing with him. 

It's like, he knew all the wrong buttons to press. And he was for sure thinking that Jackson would see through Yoonae's lie. 

And Mark is sure that the man here is the same man living in the building across from him. Or maybe it's not? 

Ugh I don't know! 

He pulled at his hair and groaned in frustration.

Mark remembered how hard his heart was beating though.... Curse President Wang for being so handsome. Even if his personality needed some adjustments, it was really hard to admit that Jackson was ugly. Simply because the guy was exactly the opposite.

Oh, come on Mark really, is it the looks keeping you from absolutely hating him? Mark scoffed and closed his locker after he dried his hair. 

He went out to set everything up for when customers come in. Sure enough a customer entered as the bell sounded. 

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" Mark put on his best cute smile and asked politely, making the girl blush. He had his notepad and pen ready. 

"A chocolate muffin and green tea please." 

He took down the order and proceeded behind the counter to make the green tea. He looked over to the table where the president was still seated and saw that they were still talking. He wondered what they were talking about. Could it be something important? He couldn't possibly have come all the way here just to have a chat. 

Mark shrugged it off and focused on making this tea instead. 

The green tea was ready and he pulled out a chocolate muffin from the batch, taking it to the girl- who then paid and left. 

When Yoonae, Youngjae and the president were done talking, Mark perked up and waited for Yoonae to come talk to him and fill him in on what was happening. He was the only one that had been left out on the situation at hand, since he was late. Which, by the way, was not his fault!

"So... What's going on guys?" Mark smiled as they walked over. 

"Well, the president wants you." Yoonae said and Mark choked on his spit, making him cough ridiculously. 

"What?" 

"Not like that stupid. He wants to talk to you. He says he want you to work for him. Consider it a promotion~~" She said with a cheeky smile. 

"What? Me? Why me?" Mark's eyes were sure to pop out any second. 

"He says you have good work ethic. Just go!" Youngjae pushed him towards the table where the president sat and was forced to sit down. He sat awkwardly in front of the guy and became a little stiff. 

None of this is making sense to Mark right now. All of a sudden a promotion? But why? After he just sassed the president. The boy pouted as his thoughts invaded his mind and he didn't notice that the President was observing him while chuckling at the cute, confused face Mark made.

"Mark." 

Said boy snapped his head up and his thoughts vanished. "Yes?"

"I know you heard about your promotion, I want you to become my personal assistant. I have yet to find one but you seem like the perfect fit. I assure you it pays well." Jackson said with his low voice and Mark couldn't help but stare at the way Jackson's lips quirked up into a half smile. 

Mark shifted in the chair and thought about it. Well, if he took this job, then he wouldn't need his other job....It seemed like the greatest opportunity. 

At this moment, he forgot all about how the president dissed him earlier. It wasn't that he was money hungry or anything. He was mostly thinking about how it would help out with his grandmother's living situation. And his too.  

"I'll take the job." 

Jackson then smirked. "Good, you'll start tomorrow. Meet me in my apartment, I'm sure you know where that is." 

After that, the president stood up and left, leaving Mark with his mouth slightly open in shock for the third or fourth time today. 

He smirked....he freaking smirked at me!

Wait...does that mean he knows I know where he lives??

Mark was completely dumbfounded. "Did he see me dancing like an idiot?!" He shouted.

Everyone in the cafe stopped and looked at him. Making him feel so embarrassed. Why does this always happen to him? 

Why can't he just have a peaceful day for once?

He slid down in his seat, hoping that the floor would open up an just swallow him up. Mark covered his face with his sleeve. He can't take anymore of this embarrassment. No more. 


	7. Deal

It was nearing closing time and Mark had barely finished mopping up the floors of the cafe. Youngjae left an hour ago and Yoonae was in her office. He sighed as his mop hit the leg of the table, making him stop for a moment. He was thinking about it again; the job offer that he took earlier today. Had he been too eager? Was it the right decision? He was starting to second guess. He looked out beyond the glass windows.  

Strangers passed by the cafe. Busy strangers who were probably going home after a long, tiring day from their full-time jobs. Careers. Somehow, Mark found himself envying those strangers. They probably went to university or college like Youngjae...

He sighed again. Suck it up, Mark. Your life is fine. 

But was it really "fine" ? 

He let his body switch to auto-pilot as he continued mopping. 

After he finished closing up, he bid the manager a soft 'good bye' before walking in the direction of his apartment. Leaving her to lock up. 

His walk home was calming. It gave him time to think about his decision a bit more thoroughly. If the president wasn't half-assed about this job, he would feel better about it. He would have a better insight on what to do about his other job as well. Right now, he was clueless. It made him anxious just thinking about it. 

Mark was gnawing at his bottom lip again. A bad habit that he never got rid of. 

By the time he knew it, he already reached the apartment. He unlocked the door and headed inside. Mark was still deep in thought when he settled in his room. 

Am I making the right decision?  

He snapped out of his self reflection when a buzz sounded from his phone, a text displayed across his screen as it lit up. 

(011) 852-6262 

apartment #328 @9AM 

\-- Wang

Of course, Jackson Wang would have his number. He groaned as he read the text. There was no turning back now. It was all or nothing. Mark sighed one more time as he sent and 'okay' text and ended his night with a quick shower. 

-

The next morning, Mark had woken up with a startle. His heart was pounding as if he ran a mile just a minute before. He laid in bed as his alarm continued ringing. It finally snoozed and the room was quiet again. Mark groaned and sat up, hair disheveled. He reached for his phone and turned off the alarm so it wouldn't ring again. 

He went through his morning routine and made breakfast for his grandmother, leaving it set on the table for when she wakes up. A little note left stuck to the food dome. 

-

Mark left the apartment complex by 8:45 dressed casually. Just his over sized white t-shirt and black jeans. He had no idea what the dress code was. Jackson has yet to inform him as well. He found it very frustrating since he always liked to be prepared before hand. Things never really did go his way. 

Mark entered the lobby of the luxury apartments across the street and asked the receptionist at the front desk for guidance. To which he was told that the particular resident was on the third floor. 

He looked at the text he got yesterday again. "328..." he murmured to himself as he made it to the third floor. 

When he finally found the apartment number, he took a deep breath. His hands started to shake and his heart was beginning to pound against his ribcage. Mark couldn't hide how anxious he was. He never remembered being this bad even when he was going in for job interviews. And those were pretty bad. 

He groaned and leaned against the wall for a second. He needed to calm down right now. It was nearing nine o'clock. 

Upon looking at his phone, he took one last calming breath before ringing the doorbell. His pointer finger shook and he rang it twice on accident.  

A moment passed and then the door opened with a beep, forcing Mark to straighten up his back to greet the person that was supposed to be behind the door. 

"Good morning Mr. Wang I..." he was cut short of his greeting when Jackson just left the door opened without saying hi or anything. The president was already making his way back inside his apartment without letting Mark finish his greeting. 

Mark then rolled his eyes and stood in his spot. Thinking of ways to not get fired on his first day. He sucked it up and entered the luxurious apartment. He slide his shoes off at the entrance where he found an organized line of shoes. His converse were so rough looking in comparison to the neat business shoes. 

He found Jackson sitting down on the black leather couch in the living room and stood awkwardly, not knowing if he should sit or stand. 

Jackson was in a white button up dress shirt, black slacks that were fitted perfectly to his exact size, and a signature gold watch to top it off. Mark could have been star struck if only he wasn't so nervous and partially upset for how rude the guy was.

"You can sit. Seems we have to go through some ground rules." Jackson gestured to the seat across from him and Mark sat down without a word. He was too nervous. The president seemed to have noticed and chuckled, making the boy look at him with a confused gaze.

"This isn't an interview or anything of the sort. You're already hired so you can relax." The man said and Mark felt more comfortable. His body was less tensed and he could breath properly again. 

It was all very amusing for Jackson. Just yesterday the boy had been all confident and sassy which peaked his interest. And now it seems as though Mark was an entirely new person. 

"First things first, I hate tardiness. It's bothersome if you're late so don't be. Second, pay attention to details. I'm a thorough person when it comes to work and my personal life. I don't like it when people don't put effort into what they're doing. And third, if the first part is hard to do I will have to force you to live here. This document you have to sign will have all the details if you wish to read through it. All I need is your signature and your employment will be implemented by tomorrow morning." 

Jackson handed over a single paged document along with the pen and Mark took it. He was overwhelmed with the amount of information he had to process. He knew it showed on his face as he read the document. It was actually more of a contract, but he could deal with it being just a document. 

The only problem he had was the third ground rule, forcing him to move here if he was late? He wasn't so sure about that. But then again, he's really unlucky. 

"I assure you that I can follow all your rules Mr. Wang and the last meaure won't be necessary. I'm only across the street, I'm sure I can manage." Mark was proud of himself for not stuttering or sounding too nervous. Especially when Jackson was staring him down. The tips of his ears turned a bright red from the direct attention.

Jackson smiled, sort of smirked. "Great. The rest of the document just goes into detail about your responsibilites as my personal assistant. Basically, you are under my rules at all times. What I say, goes. I do most of my work from here so I don't have time to run my own personal errands. In other words, I need you." 

Mark was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was so caught off guard that all he could manage was a stutter, "R-Right..." 

Jackson only chuckled at the boy's reaction. "Any questions or concerns?"

Mark came back to his senses again when he was asked that question. "Yes, actually. Uhm, is there a certain dress code as your PA (personal assistant)?" 

"Casual unless you are to accompany me to the main office which will be only on occassion. By then I take it you'll already have a suit. Business. Or business casual depending on the day." Jackson was about to move on when Mark opened his mouth again.

"I actually have a concern. If I'm late will you really force me to live with you?" He saw Jackson nod and he just blinked.

"Yes. I don't see why it will be a problem." 

"But why... I wouldn't be able to even if you had to force me. I have to take care of my grandmother-" Mark paused and took a calming breath. It wasn't Jackson's problem. Jackson doesn't need to know so why does he even bother explaining. 

Jackson, however, had no tolerance for tardiness and would like to avoid such complicated circumstances. 

"Unless you can promise me you will never be late, I won't be taking that out of my ground rules."

Mark slightly glared at Jackson and was starting to become upset. How could his employer have no leniency? It was starting to irritate him. He shifted in his seat as he read over the document again, making him sigh softly. 

If he officially takes this job, it could open new opportunities for him and he could probably save to go to college. It could mean he will no longer need three jobs...

He looked down at the document and then back up at the president who was just casually gazing at him. The look was taunting him. Those dark eyes on him just makes him feel like he's being undressed. Making him feel naked. Exposed. A small shiver ran down his spine, forcing him to sit up straight. 

Mark cleared his throat, "Fine...how about a deal? If I'm late more than once, you can force me to live here and I won't fuss about it."

The president seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before chuckling, "Deal. I guess I should go easy on you just once. But after the second time it's absolutely not acceptable. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Mark became aware of the great authority Jackson had over him just from the way he spoke. So certain, clean cut, and...sexy. 

He jumped out of this thoughts when Jackson spoke, "Jackson. You can just call me Jackson."

"Jackson.." Mark said, looking down at the document again when Jackson smiled at him. All of a sudden, he felt shy. His heart was racing from just being able to say his boss' first name. 

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth again, looking over the document one last time before signing it with the pen. It was done. He looked at his signature at the bottom signed in permanent black ink, merely sighing as he handed over the document. 

"Good. And as you know, your first day is today. For now I can give you a tour of the house so you'll know where everything is. Follow me."

-

The apartment was like a dream. Everything was in its own place. Organized and neatly put together. Every piece of furniture complimented the dynamics of each room. It was almost magical. 

Mark couldn't stop dropping his jaw in awe. Although he did make sure Jackson didn't catch him being a noob.

"This is my office, study, whatever you want to call it. I usually stay in here to finish my work. If you can't find me in my bedroom, you probably should look in here." Jackson said, chuckling a bit. 

They moved down the hallway where the kitchen was and Mark almost lost it. 

It was way bigger than he expected. It was his room and the living room combined. "Woah...nice kitchen." was all he managed to say.

"Thank you. Now, lastly, my bedroom is the master bedroom." Jackson showed Mark the way. It was passed the kitchen and down a separate hall. 

When they entered, Mark immediately spotted the gigantic King bed. It was fully decorated in red and white silk, black accents and pillows. It was mesmerizing. 

"You should only wake me up in the mornings after seven or else it won't be pleasant. Any later than that will also be inconvenient since I have to be alert to take calls or reply to demanding emails. I'm not really good with waking up in the mornings." Jackson confessed sheepishly. 

Mark lightly scoffed. His boss was so... picky? That's not the right word. High maintenence! There we go. Mark finally loosened up a little and allowed himself to chuckle. 

"Will do boss. You can count on me." Mark gave a smile showing his perfectly white and straight teeth, almost catching Jackson off guard. The boss wasn't expecting such a warm smile from the boy. 

Jackson coughed slightly, "Hm, okay then moving on." 

They walked down that same hall just a door down to the left. Jackson stopped, confusing Mark who thought the tour was over. 

Mark looked at Jackson for an answer. The door was twisted open and revealed a spare room that didn't look like a spare room at all. In fact, it was completely decorated like it was meant for someone to live inside. 

"This is the room that you will be staying in if you happen to fail at our deal." Jackson explained, confident in his words. 

Mark scowled at him, not really finding any part of that funny. 

"I'm sorry Jackson, but I can't accept this room. It's too much and plus it's not like I'm going to live here anyway. I'm just your PA." He offered the sweetest smile and then walked down the hall by himself and back out to the living room area. 

Jackson was left dumbfounded, unable to process what Mark just told him as he closed the door to the room. He shook it off and followed the boy out, smiling and chuckling. 

This is interesting. Mark is quite a handful and stubborn too. Looks like Jackson just found his new muse. 

-

After the tour, Mark had gotten more comfortable around his boss and sat himself down on the couch. Jackson joined him a moment later. 

"So what do you think Mark? You think you can handle it?"

"I'm positive." The boy gave a short answer, but that was enough for the boss. 

"I hope so because your first task is laundry and dry cleaning." Suddenly, Jackson looked bored and his face was almost expressionless.

Mark quirked up in his seat, "What? Oh wait, yes of course. That was listed in the document..." he mumbled that last part. 

"I have to be in my office for a phone call, not to be disturbed. If you don't know how to do laundry then look it up online. Dry cleaner's number is on the fridge." That was all of the instructions from the boss as he made his way from the living room, disappearing into his office. 

It was like a switch turned off and suddenly Mark felt like he was with the arrogant President Wang again instead of the Jackson that genuinely toured him around the apartment. 

Mark sighed. He knew it was too good to be true. He thought he would be able to have a casual relationship with his boss, but that was just wishful thinking. All bosses are the same. Only good to you in the beginning and then they suck you in!

He kicked the air and slouched into the couch for a moment, pouting like a child. 

"Now, all I have to do is avoid my bad luck doing these stupid chores." His biggest fear wasn't because of Mr. Wang's chores, it was his never ending bad luck. 

That will be his most difficult problem. 

Mark grunted and got off the couch, ready to tackle the chore that is the boss's clothes.


End file.
